


dance with me

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can speak Hindi. it's hot, ask Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just got my training wheels taken off with this fic. I love Bruce and Natasha togather, I had so much fun writing  
> them. I thought of this while listening to a Bollywood number. I don't speak the language but something about just felt   
> captivating and it makes sense to me that Bruce would speak it so i wrote this. con-crit is welcome

Bruce loved these hours most. The hours when he had the Avengers tower practically to himself were the ones he cherished. He could sit on the soft plush couch and just get lost in his music. The others didn’t know this but he loved Bollywood numbers. They team knew he spoke Hindi and was fully literate in it and they knew he listened to chants on occasion to calm his nerves but this was his secret pleasure.

 That is except for Natasha. Tony would never let him live it down and Steve would just be all Steve about it, Thor wasn’t from this planet and he was damned if Jane was going to have to explain Bollywood because it would be a complete waste of time (at least on Jane’s part). Clint would only take Tony’s side. Besides, the only reason that Natasha even knew about this was because they were sleeping together, otherwise she too would have been kept in the dark, or so he hoped.

Natasha had caught him humming Chori Chori to himself one night and wouldn’t leave him alone until he told her what it was and what it meant. Not that he complained. Telling Natasha what it meant involved making her come for him several times, which was a terrific bonus. As it turned out, Hindi turned Natasha on. Ever since that night Bruce would whisper to her in Hindi when they were in bed, making her squirm and pant half words and climax so fiercely, it made him love her so much more.  

The song he was listening to now was definitely one to keep in mind the next time they had sex. It was all slight seduction and innuendo that would make Nat crazy. Just like this morning when he told her how much he would miss her while he was cooped up in the lab with Jane and Tony and she would be doing interesting things that he couldn’t understand but Nat liked them so he tried to for her.

 He said it in English and added a bit in Hindi about how while he would be making himself tea he would think about how warm and tight her cunt had been around him last night and how much he loves eating her out and making her scream. Bruce said this as his lips brushed the skin right beneath her ear, making sure to live feather light kisses on it. Nat had given him a look that clearly said she thought he was being cruel but that she would get him for it later. And she did.

She came down to the lab during lunch under some false pretence and dragged him back upstairs, stuck her hand down his pants and groped him. She smiled sweetly while she did and just before he came she pulled her hand out and said she had to get back to Clint and Wanda, who they were teaching knife play. She gave him a quick kiss and ran off. Bruce had to smile and he swore he would pay her back for this. This song was giving him the most perfect idea as to how.

Bruce’s eyes were shut as the music washed over him and he didn’t even hear her come into the living room. She must have gone to get herself a glass of water or something because when he opened his eyes there was Nat in all her sleep mussed glory, gazing at him with curios eyes. The song had just ended and he turned off his player, taking the ear buds out and standing up to meet her eye to eye. He smiled and put the player on the coffee table. Leaning in closer and taking Nat in his arms, he held her close and inhaled her unique scent. He put his mouth to her ear and said only one word in Hindi, _“let’s dance_ ”. Nat’s lips crashed onto his and she kissed him with all her being. Natasha Romanoff kissed with her whole body and Bruce loved that about her, how she would lean in to him and kiss him with so much passion it took his breath away. He lifted her right off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist, her hot core grinding against his throbbing cock.

They got to the bedroom somehow and undressed each franticly. Getting Natasha to lose her cool was an art form that he mastered and perfected. What was all the more impressive was that not once during this time they were undressing each other did their lips part, not even for a second.

At a certain point they were compelled to part for air and Natasha used that moment to steer them towards the bed. She liked riding her partners, being in control but when Bruce spoke Hindi to her all that just flew out the window. She needed to feel his weight on her, to feel his strong body cover her as he spoke a language she couldn’t understand, but loved hearing. He would use it to tell her how much he loved her, how perfect and beautiful she was in his eyes, how he loved making her scream so loud the walls would shake and Nat would feel every nerve ending in her body go mad with need. It drove her wild and she loved it.

“Tell me what you want” Bruce said as his mouth found her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, adding his tongue in to the mix and licking the spots he kissed. Nat found her voice from between the clouds of need and told him. “I want that smart mouth of yours on my body. I want it to eat me out and never stop” she said, her voice thick with need. One of her hands found his erection and wrapped around its hard warmth. She loved giving him small squeezes while her other hand ran down his side making him shivers as she spoke.

Bruce gave her neck one last kiss and let his mouth hover over Nat’s in this delicate dance they had perfected before claiming it with a kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He tasted honey and lemon on her lips. She’d been drinking tea, which she never did unless she was sick. Bruce ate at her mouth, thoroughly tasting the lemon and honey mixture on her before releasing her sweet lips and kissing her body, beginning between her breasts and going all the way down to her hot tight cunt. He inhaled the heavy musk of Nat’s arousal and kissed everywhere else but there.

He kissed both her thighs, ran his hands on her perfects legs and made her crazy before giving her a long, slow lick from one end of her hot wetness all the way up to her clit. Bruce licked circles around it, ate at Nat’s sweet pussy and sucked her clitoris like life depended on it. Nat gasped and moaned, murmuring in half words and syllables, alternating between Russian and English. Bruce added two fingers and massaged her clit while his tongue continued to lick her like she was ice cream on a hot day. Bruce pulled away his magic fingers, closed his mouth around her throbbing clit and hummed. Nat went over the edge, screaming so loud she thought her voice would be gone by morning but she didn’t care. Bruce was licking her and making her come in an unyielding off the charts chain she never wanted to end. He gave her one last long lick and kissed his way back up to her full sweet mouth, kissing her fully and sweetly soothing her. Their lips parted and Bruce said again “tell me what you want.” Nat ran her hands down his strong body and cupped his perfect ass, kneading it and kissing his sweet magic mouth as she spoke. “I want that smart mouth to eat my breasts like they are the cure for all things, then I want you to fuck me good and hard.”

 Bruce said something in Hindi that sounded very dirty to Nat but before she could ask him what he had said his mouth was on her right breast, swallowing it and licking the nipple teasingly. He bit down very gently on her nipple and Nat’s nails went raking down his back as his tongue licked her nipple calm. He gave the same attention to her other breast and teased her opening with his cock as Nat wrapped long legs around his waist, her ankles coming to rest just above his ass.

Bruce sheathed himself completely inside her, stretching her and making Nat gasp as he filled her almost to her limit. He started to move inside her, pulling in and out at a steady rhythm that increased with speed and intensity until Nat felt herself about to go over when Bruce suddenly slowed down again. _“Do you want to come, princess? Say you want to come and I’ll make you come. You are so beautiful when you come for me. Say you want to come, princess”._ The Hindi was making Nat crazy, she had no idea what he was saying she just knew that if he didn’t fuck her soon she would scream. “Fuck me already before I hurt you” she said in a breathy voice. Bruce smiled and pulled out of her completely, positioning himself right at her entrance. He entered her with force this time, thrusting up and hard pumping fast and strong.

Nat screamed, her nails raking down his back as she climaxed hard, her lungs about to burst. She swor in Russian as he came for her with a beautiful shudder, pulling out of her and taking her in his arms, kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was. “That was wicked and cruel Banner. Do it again.” Nat said as she caught her breath. “I’ll do this as many times as you ask me too.” He said as he stroked her soft red locks. They lay there for a while just enjoying being together when Nat asked about the sentence he said to her just now. “If you want to know you’ll have to pry it out of me.” Bruce said as his eyes closed as he started to feel sleep fall over him.

 He dozed off when he felt Nat’s hand wrap around his cock and pump him gently at first. His eyes flew open and he looked at Nat. “What are you doing?” he asked. Nat smiled at him. “You said I would have to pry the meaning of that sentence out of you so that’s what I’m doing. Tell me and I’ll ride you until we both collapse from exhaustion, don’t tell and I’ll stop and we both go to sleep. Or at least one of goes to sleep, the other will need the bathroom.”

Nat gave him a squeeze making him gasp and buck his hips up, his cock becoming harder by the second. He weighed his options carefully as she continued to pump and squeeze him hard. He spoke with ragged breath. “I asked if you wanted to come. I told you that you’re beautiful when you come for me and asked you to please say you wanted to come.” Nat smiled and took her hand away making Bruce moan in discontent. She lay on top of his warm body and kissed his chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. He moaned again for her, so prettily that she had to hear him do it again. She sucked his other nipple and hummed contentedly as he moaned with pleasure. Nat released that nipple and sat up, straddling his hips and lowering herself onto his erection slowly savoring the feeling of being filled to perfection by the man she loved. Nat moved slowly at first building up her pace gradually. She took Bruce’s hand and placed it on her clit, letting him rub circles and massage her. Bruce bucked his hips and matched her thrust for thrust, plunging upwards and moaning.

Nat climaxed again fiercely and Bruce felt himself unravel beneath her. She collapsed on top of him shivering with pleasure and panting, resting her head on his strong chest. _“Sleep, my darling, I love you so much. I want to stay here with you until the sun burns out and the world is cold and grey.”_ Nat had no idea what he said but she liked the way it sounded. It was music to her ears and she loved it.  

    


End file.
